1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method of displaying an independent advertisement during broadcasting and a user terminal executing the method, particularly to a method and a user terminal that can maximize the effect of advertisement by selectively delivering appropriate advertisements to a user during a commercial time between regular programs while providing a broadcasting service using a user terminal.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, a wide array of broadcasting services, such as sky wave broadcasting, satellite broadcasting, terrestrial digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB), and satellite DMB, are in service already, or under development, in combination with a variety of user terminals, such as mobile communication terminals and personal multimedia players (PMP).